Shiba Tsukimi
Shiba Tsukimi was a bushi of the Phoenix Clan. Tsukimi became the Phoenix Clan Champion in 1169. Early Stations Tsukimi fought many battles against Yobanjin raiders and fought off bandit incursions in the Phoenix lands. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Hidden City In 1165 at Kyuden Isawa Tsukimi came to the Council of Five and left them in anger, because denied her greater freedom to hunt the Bloodspeakers plaguing Phoenix provinces. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Three, by Rich Wulf She was immediately stopped by Shiba Ningen, Master of Void, who told her the existence of a secretive city, Gisei Toshi, the City of Sacrifice. Tsukimi believed the city was destroyed hundreds of years ago. Ningen explained that he could pass her the location of the City, but Tsukimi would take the risk of losing her life. She as a Shiba follow their motto My life for the Phoenix. Dawn of Battle (Hidden City Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Tsukimi led a batallion of troops in the defense of the Siege of Gisei Toshi. She first found undead riders who killed her scout Shiba Tetsuzo, and the Phoenix destroyed them and followed their way to Gisei Toshi. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Three, by Rich Wulf When they arrived the City, its defenses had been overrun. A tainted Akodo banner was on sight and Tsukimi decided to eliminate the Bloodspeaker officers. Asako Soun summoned some sort of fog to conceal them until they drew close. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Four, by Rich Wulf They faced the tainted Akodo general, Akodo Tadenori, and Soun fired a white lightning bolt that struck the general, who disappeared. The shugenja said that another spell intersected his, and it took Tadenori from the field. The battle ended when the City at was magically transported to another place, and the remnants of the samurai and Bloodspeaker armies retreating into the Mountains of the Phoenix. Mantis Piracy Tsukune was appointed as the leader of a Phoenix fleet that investigated the Mantis vessels for piracy. The Council requested to avoid any bloodshed, if not necessary. The shugenja she had in the fleet was Asako Hirotsugu. The Gift, by Rich Wulf Chasing a Mantis vessel Tsukimi chased the kobune of Yoritomo Sen off the coast of Phoenix lands. Before the vessel could be investigated Hirotsugu provoked the Mantis and Sen boarded the shugenja's vessel. A fight started between the crews and Hirotsugu killed Sen. Tsukimi was enraged because she believed her shugenja had forced this outcome. War of Fire and Thunder The cargo of the captured vessel was investigated, and several days later the Phoenix found a Black Scroll, the Wasting Disease. This scroll had been used to destroy a Phoenix village several days ago. The Phoenix declared war upon the Mantis, the War of Fire and Thunder, and Tsukimi was sent to Toshi Ranbo to deliver the scroll to the Emperor Toturi III, so that he might choose an appropriate guardian. Battle of Broken Waves In 1167 Tsukimi, now a Taisa of the Shiba Army, fought in the Battle of Broken Waves. All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman Cleansing the Corruption The final battle of the War of Fire and Thunder revealed a bloodspeaker cell hidden within the Clan. After some investigation, Master of Water Asako Bairei discovered the cell and confronted it's leader Kinuye. She confronted the Master, who barely survived, and returned to the Council to tell the other Masters. The Master of Earth Isawa Emori and Tsukimi led a legion of Shiba to the City of Tears. They were attacked by the bloodspeakers and the resurrected Goju that once dwelled the forets. Emori summoned a great outcropping of crystal, making Yari with its spikes. With the improptu weapons the Shiba quickly overwhelmed the defenders. Asako Kinuye barely escaped, and was taken in by Kokujin. Blood for Blood, by Shawn Carman Battle of Toshi Ranbo Tsukimi, now Rikugunshokan of the Shiba Army, Masters of War Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 16 came to the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo in 1169 alongside with the Council. The Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai used the Egg of the Void to summon the Dragon of Fire above the Imperial City during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. The Phoenix moved in and stopped the fighting between the Unicorn forces and the defenders of the city, and maintained the peace in the city for months afterwards with the Dragon watching over them. The Truest Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Khan defeated and shamed The Khan Moto Chagatai and his ally Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen were brought before the present heads of the Great Clans, though perhaps suprisingly was spared execution on his grounds that he was simply trying to ensure the Empire had a strong leader thanks to Naizen's words. It was decided that the knowledge that Chagatai had been defeated and would now be forced to go home in shame, along with the reputation of being an ambitious failure of a barbarian was punishment enough. The Akodo Daimyo Akodo Shigetoshi was ready to force another resolution but was restrained by the appearance of the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Yoshino. He swore before the court that the Khan would die, however - in a year's time, in honorable combat, when the Lion claimed Shiro Moto for themselves. Phoenix Clan Champion Since the death of Shiba Mirabu in 1168, the position of Phoenix Clan Champion remained vacant for some time. While Shiba Naoya, Mirabu's brother, enacted the Champion's duties the Elemental Council searched in vain for the new champion, not knowing why the new champion had chosen not to reveal themselves. Revelation, by Shawn Carman After some time meditating upon her new station, Shiba Tsukimi revealed herself to be the new Phoenix Clan Champion in 1169. The Champion's Guidance (Honor's Veil flavor) Naoya was being submitted to the autorithy of the Council of Five within the Imperial Palace for his actions that eventually allowed the Lion to return to the capital. He was ready to accept any punishment they deemed appropiate. Tsukimi stepped in, and she called a stop to the proceedings. Tsukimi revealed herself as the new bearer of the Soul of Shiba. Ningen verified her statement and the Council acknowledged Tsukimi as the new Phoenix Champion. Naoya was removed from his position as acting daimyo of the Shiba and commander of their armies, which passed to Tsukimi. Celestial Unrest In 1170 Tsukimi through the Soul of Shiba knew that the Celestial Heavens were displeased with the Empire and Rokugan would be punished. The upheaval in the heavens would doom Lord Sun, Yakamo, and Lady Moon, Hitomi. The Heavens were planning to cast out the influence of mortals and would render their judgment upon those who had violated the Celestial Order. Even the Kami Togashi, living inside Togashi Satsu's soul would be confronted by the Seven Fortunes. Heaven’s Net, by Nancy Sauer Failed Intervention in the Third Yasuki War Tsukimi convinced the Council that the Phoenix could accomplish something of value in the Third Yasuki War through intervention, seeking the end of the conflict. She led the Shiba Army into Yasuki territory and leave Naoya guarding the Phoenix homeland. The Crab and Crane fronts ceased to crash against one another and now, instead, they unified and turned against the Phoenix. Tsukimi realized it and withdrew their forces out of Yasuki lands, toward Toshi Ranbo. The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire When in 1171 the Army of Fire menaced the ancestral home of the Shiba family, Shiro Shiba, Shiba Yoma and Asako Kanta were aided by the Imperial Advisor Susumu to gather the Shiba Yojimbos from their charges withou any loss of face in court. The yojimbo were replaced by sohei of the Order of the Spider. With these additional forces the Phoenix led by Shiba Tsukimi achieved the victory in the Battle of the Burning Palace, The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer aided with Crab infantry and Shinjo cavalry transported by the Mantis fleet to the nearest beach. The War of Dark Fire, Part 13, by Shawn Carman End of the War The Battle of Dragon Heart Plain ended the War. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Shortly after were reported plagued villages in the Northern Phoenix provinces. Oceans, by Lucas Twyman Tsukimi attended the festival announced by the Empress Iweko I to celebrate the victory in the War of Dark Fire. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War During the Destroyer War that hit the Crab lands, the Army of Fire returned. A large group circumvented the northern clans' blockade and reached the Dragon Heart Plain. Ox scouts detected them and informed the Phoenix. Tsukimi removed the Legion of Flame to intercept and destroy them. State of the Empire, by Brian Yoon Blind Tsukimi confronted in a duel with the Scorpion Clan Champion while both clans were warring. The sun made Tsukimi to blink and the Phoenix was wounded. The Phoenix did not surprise that the blade had been poisoned, being little in the world that the Scorpion Champion would not consider to achieve victory. The Master of Void Isawa Kimi saved her life, but Tsukimi remained blind. GenCon 2011: The Phoenix External Links * Shiba Tsukimi (Diamond Edition) * Shiba Tsukimi Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) * Shiba Tsukimi Exp2 (Honor's Veil) * Shiba Tsukimi Exp3 (Celestial Edition) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders